Black Jade Beads
by Kuroyuri
Summary: A new girl enters Hogwarts in the 6th year, she's from Japan! But despite her appearance and what she was told... maybe she isn't. She may in fact be more like Harry than anyone could've guessed. And there will be RonHermione too!
1. chapter zero: Why is she so strange?

A/N: This is what I hope a very original idea, and I hope you like it. Please if you're going to flame don't be cruel. Thank you to all you reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned Harry Potter, do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics?  
  
Prologue:  
  
The girl sat stiffly on the edge of the chair opposite the desk. She stared wide-eyed at the phoenix that stared back at her then turned her gaze to the floor. 'I don't belong here...' Fidgeting in her seat she ignored the pictures of old wizards whispering to one another from their frames.  
  
Unlucky for her, the girl was most unusual. With flowing black hair that reached her knees in a braid, and was chopped so that parts of it fell around her heart shaped face and across her eyes, she already stood out. Then, with her blazing eye blue eyes and loveliness, she was sure to not be overlooked.  
  
But that wasn't the real reason why she was so unusual. The poor girl had not been raised all that well. Orphaned at the age of two, with nowhere else to go, she was adopted by a man who was traveling from Japan. He was not fond of children, but when he found her, all alone and crying in the small clearing where her parents had been slain he'd no choice but to take her in.  
  
Deciding it best not to tell her what happened to her parents, he told her he was her grandfather, and her parents weren't capable of taking care of her. He raised her in Japan in his small shrine. Since she looked Japanese with such black hair, he was able to convince his neighbors she was his granddaughter.  
  
Fearful for her he safety he had her privately tutored at home, and taught her karate and self defense. To his surprise she was very good at it and he was sure she was more than capable of taking care of herself at the tender age of 14.  
  
Then one day when she was 16 and out in the field surrounding the small shrine he witnessed a strange man in a dark cloak talking to her. She appeared to be frightened and the man withdrew a strange blade and cut her arm right above her wrist, making her blood color the grass red. The girl cried out and he came running, making the man depart.  
  
Her right arm was cut, resulting in a large gash that smoked. It was as if the blade had been hot, so it seared the skin leaving a bizarre scar. He quickly bandaged it and took her inside the house.  
  
He contacted his wise friend in England and the man came at once. Once he arrived the man was surprised to find the girl a witch, and to make it worse, a very strong wizard had bestowed the scar upon her skin.  
  
The man told his old friend that she should be shipped to England at once and go to Hogwarts, a school for people like her. There she would be protected.  
  
With sadness her "grandfather" wrapped her arm in a black cloth that went around her hand and hid the scar completely. Then he took off his black jade beads and wrapped it around her arm and prayed for her safety. (He was a very religious man) He told her that was not to take the cloth or the beads off when she was in public, or even when she slept. Only when she bathed.  
  
Little did she know how well those beads really would protect her, his friend was a powerful wizard and enchanted the beads so that they had a protect charm upon them.  
  
Now she sat in the chair, tugging at the beads wrapped around her arm and sighed. 'A witch, I'm a witch... but Grandfather said I wasn't a bad witch... I didn't know there were actual witches let alone bad and good... but what else explains how I broke things...?'  
  
Footsteps from behind her shook her from her thoughts and Dumbledore passed her and sat at his desk, smiling at her. "Your Grandfather was not keen on letting you go."  
  
"I know... thank you for coming to us and helping us." She fidgeted again, sure to not forget her manners. After all, this was the wise man that had come and helped her.  
  
"Your welcome Yuriko. And might I add your English is excellent." He said with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Thank you, Grandfather taught me it when I was younger... my only problem is that I sometimes mix the languages by throwing in a word of my own language."  
  
He nodded, and grasped his hands together on the desk. "Yuriko, you've been enrolled here and start classes along with all the other students Monday when they arrive. I will sort you before they arrive, now. Please sit still." With a flick of his wand an old hat plopped on her head. Startled she almost shook it off but remembered that he said to sit still. (The Japanese are big on obedience)  
  
"Hm... now, this is a strange one..." The Sorting Hat murmured making her frown. 'Why am I always the strange one?'  
  
"But she is courageous, and very well disciplined... something Gryffindor needs with that bunch of rule breaking students. Gryffindor!" He announced his decision and the hat was swiftly removed from her head.  
  
"Hm! Gryffindor, good... just as I expected. However I don't know about you not breaking any rules..." He laughed and then stood. "Come along, I'll give you a tour and explain everything myself and then we shall go to the Great Hall for dinner." Dumbledore offered her his arm and she slipped her own through it, deeply in thought.  
  
'He is strange... but I suppose most wizards are.' Shaking her head and telling herself to stop thinking they left his office and began the tour.  
  
~*~b-l-a-c-k-j-a-d-e-b-e-a-d-s~*~  
  
"-and here is the Great Hall, I'm starving, how about you?" Dumbledore looked down to see the lovely girl once again lost in thought. With a click of his tongue he walked through the open doors with her on his arm, and every one of the professors looked up from their table.  
  
Since school had yet to begun it was just the professors at school along with the staff. They sat at their normal table and Dumbledore produced a chair on the opposite side of the table then took his place on the other side. Yuriko noticed she had the only chair on the whole side and pulled at her beads nervously.  
  
"May I introduce a new student, Yuriko Sakura." She rose from her chair and bowed, her braid falling over her shoulder. When she sat back down she noticed all of the teachers looking at her. Quickly she lifted her hand and brushed back a lock of hair that had shielded a side of her face. Many of the teachers noticed the black cloth and jade beads and looked at it in interest. Yuriko dropped her hand, hiding it from view and avoided their eyes.  
  
"She is a black belt in karate, and has trained heavily with a sword. I believe she brought her own with her, didn't you Yuriko?" Dumbledore said politely and she nodded.  
  
"Yuriko is very intelligent and also has extensive knowledge in poisons and herbs, she is looking forward to your class Severus." He poked at his chicken and Yuriko looked up to see the man he had talked to looking at her.  
  
"Hello Yuriko. I am Professor Snape, I teach Potions." He held out his left hand, a nice gesture, since he'd noticed her right was wrapped in a type of bandage. She shook his and smiled gratefully.  
  
"Hello Professor."  
  
"Minerva, she will be in your house, I've already sorted her." He said as he munched on his carrots.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, I teach Transfiguration." She reached across her left hand as well and Yuriko shook it. "I hope you won't break any rules and cause any penalty to our house."  
  
"Like drawing your sword," Professor Snape said eyeing her back, which was covered by her cloak and hid her sword.  
  
"I said she has special permission to have it on, she hardly ever takes it off. But is not allowed to have it on during the school day. She also has permission to train with it on her own, away from the rest of the students." Dumbledore said eyeing her evenly. "Yuriko understands that the penalty would be severe if she ever drew it on anyone or had it during class."  
  
"I understand perfectly Professor, it is but a habit to have it on at all times." She ate a little of her food, noticing that it was rice balls and ramen instead of what the others were having.  
  
"You can request the food you eat normally, Sakura, there is no need to force our culture upon you." Minerva said watching the girl eat her own country's food happily.  
  
"Thank you," She looked at the McGonagall who didn't seem to be enjoying her own and offered her a rice ball. McGonagall looked at it and then ate it.  
  
"Very good! Thank you Sakura."  
  
Then she sat back in her chair an appeared to be lost in thought once again. She tugged gently at the beads then sighed. 'Life is going to be different...' 


	2. chapter one: Who ever said girls can't f...

A/N: Here's the next chapter, I'm really enjoying this, and trust me there will be plenty of action ahead. Thank you so much to my one reviewer, paprika90. That's right, just one! sobs She's getting a cookie in the next chapter. Please enjoy and please, please, please, review!  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned Harry Potter, do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics?  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Yuriko made her way down the staircase and into the Great Hall, the rest of the school should be arriving in a few minutes. She was to be seated after all the rest, remain standing at the teachers' table.  
  
She took her place next to Professor Snape and he flashed her a rare smile. "Don't be nervous Yuriko. You'll fit in fine." His words reassured her and she stood calmly now, waiting for the first years, like her only they were young, she would be entered along with her the 6th years.  
  
She watched as the rest of the students filled in and sat at their tables then as the first years were sorted. Once it was time, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat to make the announcements. "Ahem, I would like to introduce someone before I start the start of the year announcements. This is-" He motioned for Yuriko to step forward. "Yuriko Sakura, a new 6th year in the Gryffindor House."  
  
She could hear the whispers and could feel their stares but she ignored them. Stepping down she walked to the Gryffindor table and sat across from a boy with black hair and green eyes. He had a scar on his forehead she noticed, but she did not stare, it was rude. Yuriko has also sat next to a girl with brown hair and goldish brown eyes who turned to whisper to her.  
  
"Hi Yuriko, I'm Hermione Granger." She whispered and stuck out her left hand after glancing briefly at her right.  
  
'She didn't stare...' The thought ran across her mind as she smiled softly and shook Hermione's left with her left hand. "Hello Hermione." Yuriko said bowing her head.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
Yuriko smiled and whispered back, "Thank you."  
  
Dumbledore had finished his announcements and food had appeared on their plates, and to her relief, it was Udon and curry. (Two types of noodle dishes from Japan)  
  
However, a bright red haired boy who sat in front of Hermione waved at her. "Hey, I'm Ron Weasley." Then nudged the boy next to him in the ribs who she sat across from.  
  
"Harry Potter, nice to meet you." She said hello to both of them and they all begun to eat.  
  
Hermione and Yuriko instantly hit it off and became fast friends. They learned that they had a lot in common. Plus Yuriko's bed was right next to the window, and thus Hermione's was next to hers.  
  
"So what do you think mate?" Ron whispered to Harry who was looking at Yuriko intently.  
  
"She's very pretty."  
  
Ron laughed. "I noticed, but I meant what do you think of her? Hermione and her certainly seem to be getting along."  
  
"Hm, she seems nice, and you're right."  
  
Suddenly dinner was over and everyone was standing up to go. Yuriko was telling Hermione about this book when Malfoy showed up. Ron stifled a groan but he paid them no attention. He tapped Yuriko on the shoulder and held out his left hand.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you," When she extended her right he took it and kissed it. Yuriko looked as surprised as Hermione.  
  
"Likewise." She said eyeing him as he stood up, still holding onto her hand. Finally he released hers and she glanced at Hermione who still had a look of surprise on her face. "This is my friend Hermione."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and then cleared his throat; he looked pained as he spoke. "I know... Hermione. Hello." Hermione's eyes widened as Ron's and Harry's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"Hi... Draco."  
  
He turned as one of his Slytherin friends's called his name and excused himself, saying good-bye to Yuriko.  
  
"Did you see that?" Ron asked near Hermione's elbow.  
  
"Yeah mate, that pig over there just flew." Harry said seriously and the two bursts into laughter while Yuriko stood looking surprised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Malfoy must like you Yuriko, he hates our guts." Ron explained and she looked surprised.  
  
"Why would he hate you all?" The three laughed.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
~*~b-l-a-c-k-j-a-d-e-b-e-a-d-s~*~  
  
Hermione and Yuriko lay in their beds, only Yuriko was asleep and Hermione was wide-awake. She'd heard a noise and opened her eyes. Half of her bed curtains had been drawn, but she could see the whole room easily. Yuriko had forgotten hers and fallen asleep.  
  
Then Hermione saw something that almost made her heart stop. A man cloaked in black was creeping towards Yuriko's bed. Hermione tried to say something but her throat wouldn't allow her. The man crept closer before drawing what looked like a sword and then she found her voice.  
  
"YURIKO!" Yuriko was instantly awake and had drawn her own sword from the sheath on her back, instantly on instinct. All the other girls woke as the blades struck one another making a loud clash! Yuriko was on her feet and pushing the man back towards the door, all the while the sounds of the blades striking another.  
  
The man turned and fled down the stairs but Yuriko made a flying leap and landed in front of him, her sword inches from his face.  
  
By now the boys and girls had run down the steps into the common room to see what the commotion was and someone had run through the portrait hole screaming for Dumbledore.  
  
Yuriko paid no heed, just watched the intruder as he swung his blade hard towards her shoulder. She blocked it and with her foot tripped him. But he was instantly on his feet, and using his speed and strength against her, stabbed her in the left arm.  
  
The girls screamed drowning out Yuriko's own of anguish and pain. Dropping the sword the portrait hole flew open and in McGonagall and Snape rushed in to everyone's surprise just as the intruder made to deliver the final blow upon Yuriko's head.  
  
With all her might Yuriko clutched her sword and with a grunt, threw all her weight into her right arm and stabbed him in the foot. He let out a bellow and then a loud crack was heard... and he was gone.  
  
Yuriko struggled to her feet and yanked her sword out of the floor with her left hand while her right clutched her arm where blood was streaming out of the wound, gushing.  
  
By now Hermione was in tears and Harry and Ron gaped. McGonagall ran to alert Dumbledore and Snape started towards Yuriko whose eyes slowly closed as she fainted from the loss of so much blood.  
  
Snape caught her just before her body slumped to the floor and picked up her small body in his arms. "Granger, Potter, Weasley- not you two-" He snapped angrily at Fred and George who had started to walk towards him. "Follow me." With his foot he opened the portrait hole and went out, with the three hurrying behind him, Ron trying to comfort Hermione, squeezing her hand, while Harry ran to catch a glimpse of Yuriko. Her face was against Snape's chest, dead pale, and to Harry's surprise her eyes slowly opened and looked directly into his own before fluttering close.  
  
They made it to the Hospital Wing and Snape set her on a bed before rushing off to find Madam Pomfrey. Hermione was instantly at Yuriko's side but the sight of her made her burst into a fresh bout of tears. Ron hugged Hermione so that her face was hidden in his chest and he glanced sadly at Yuriko's pale face.  
  
Harry did something he himself didn't even expect, as he took her bandaged right hand into his own and squeezed lightly.  
  
Then, Madam Pomfrey burst through the doors with Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was at her side and examined her quickly. "I don't... she was only stabbed? That can't be true... something must've been done to the blade... I think she's been poisoned!" Hermione cried even harder now and Harry squeezed Yuriko's hand tighter.  
  
"That foul man... he must have bewitched the blade!" McGonagall cried, blowing her noise on a tissue, while handing a box to a flustered Ron who was blushing now that everyone saw him holding Hermione.  
  
"Ron, take her outside and try and get her to calm down," Dumbledore said and Ron nodded, tugging Hermione out of the room.  
  
"She opened her eyes once while Snape rushed her here, then they closed." Harry told Madam Pomfrey who nodded feverishly and then Harry almost jumped.  
  
Yuriko's thin fingers that he'd clutched hard curled around his own weakly. Dumbledore smiled triumphantly. "She'll live."  
  
Madam Pomfrey administered an antidote once Snape figured out what poison it was, then magicked Yuriko's wound. Now the only hint that remained of her stab wound was a thin scar that Madam Pomfrey assured would vanish soon. Harry stayed right where he was, clutching her hand.  
  
"She can go to her bed once she awakes, or she can sleep here." Madam Pomfrey bustled about, cleaning up the mess she'd made while attending to Yuriko.  
  
"I'm sure she'd be more comfortable in her own bed. Harry, if you'd be so kind as to carry her, she can go." Dumbledore said with a smile, and patted Yuriko's good arm. "Ron and Hermione are waiting for you outside."  
  
He nodded. "Yes Professor... did you find him?" Harry asked as he gently scooped up Yuriko's body, bridal style, to find it surprisingly light.  
  
"I'm afraid not Harry, but she's safe now. No one will get back in and hurt her again." Dumbledore promised and Snape to Harry's great surprise, took her bandaged hand in her own and gave it a quick squeeze.  
  
"Take great care walking back Potter, if you drop her, I'll drop you." Snape said quietly and swept out of the room, as Professor McGonagall stared and Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"He's grown quite fond of her," McGonagall smiled and Harry quickly left the two alone.  
  
Ron had Hermione resting against him in the hallway, but she sprang to her feet and hurried to him to look at Yuriko. "Is she going to be all right?"  
  
"She'll be fine." Harry assured her and turned to look at Ron who was grinning at him.  
  
"Found yourself a prize, eh mate?" He laughed as Harry blushed and started to walk, ignoring him and Hermione hit him in the stomach before rushing to keep up with Harry. Ron caught up and walked on the other side of him. "Jeez, someone's sure got it in for her."  
  
"He was going to kill her... while she slept." Hermione shivered and gulped. "If I hadn't been awake... he would've." Harry slid Ron a look who nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
"It's all right Hermione, don't think about it." He said in a calm, comforting voice and she nodded with a sniff.  
  
"Your right."  
  
By then they had reached the common room and everyone was silent as they entered. Harry walked past everyone and started up the girl's staircase before stopping. "Hermione, come show me the way." She nodded and sprang forward, leading him up the staircase leaving Ron with everyone else in the common room.  
  
"She's going to be fine." He assured them as everyone shouted the question at once. 


	3. chapter two: Don't go out alone!

A/N: Here's chapter two, thank you to the four of you who reviewed! I love you guys, your what's made me update. Please review, and of course enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned Harry Potter, do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Yuriko felt like she was draped in something heavy, something that was stopping her from waking up. She fought and slowly opened her eyes to be almost blinded by sunlight. Turning to her alarm clock she saw it was only 6:45 in the morning. With a groan she raised her body and the covers fell off of her.  
  
Hermione instantly sat up in her bed, her eyes somewhat puffy and red. "Yuriko! Your awake!"  
  
Smiling she nodded. "Yeah, good morning to you too Hermione." Hermione laughed softly and got up and hugged her.  
  
"We were so scared, you were so pale... you'd lost so much blood..." Hermione sounded like she was about to cry and Yuriko wouldn't have that.  
  
"I'm fine now. Thanks to you, I'm alive. Thank you Hermione, you really saved me." She patted her new friend on the back who pulled away.  
  
"I didn't do anything, you're the one who fought that man off! You were amazing!" Hermione complimented her but Yuriko simply shrugged it off.  
  
"We'd better get ready, today's the first day of school." Yuriko surprised Hermione by moving around normally. But after witnessing last night, when she was stabbed and still having the strength to wield the blade and drive it into the man's foot, Hermione mused that Yuriko's pain tolerance must be something else.  
  
Yuriko quickly made her bed and dressed. Then her and Hermione made their way down to the common room and sat by the fire. Soon after Harry and Ron stumbled down the steps, still sleepy.  
  
"I'm telling you mate, she won't be awake, she was poisoned for god sakes-" Ron grumbled put stopped short when he saw Hermione beam at him from her chair and Yuriko waved weakly at Harry who gaped. In a record amount of time the two were at the girls' side.  
  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked Yuriko anxiously.  
  
"I'm fine Harry..." Now she blushed and looked down at her lap and pulled at her beads.  
  
"She woke up before I did." Hermione announced and then stood up, "Ron, can I speak to you for a moment, over here..." She didn't give him a choice, tugging him by his robes to the corner of the room.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" He asked looking at her quizzically.  
  
"Well it's just that... you helped me. I was so scared for her... and you helped me." Her shoulders slumped, she could think of no better words.  
  
"Well of course I helped you, what did you think I would do, just sit there and stare while you cried?" He pulled her into a quick hug, noticing that she fit against him perfectly. Pushing the thought away he released her and noticed that she looked as if she would cry again, but this time her tears would be happy.  
  
Yuriko fidgeted in her chair and briefly closed her eyes. 'It hurts... a lot more than I thought it would...' With as much effort as she could muster she opened them to see Harry staring at her, concerned.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
That took him off guard all right. "For what?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"For holding my hand. For carrying me to my bed so I'd be more comfortable. For... worrying." She stood and blushed, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I owe you,"  
  
Harry's face flamed red. "Uh, it was nothing..." Hermione and Ron came over grinning at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"C'mon Yuriko, we'd better go, can't miss breakfast!" Hermione said cheerfully tugging her friend out the portrait hole leaving the two boys alone.  
  
Ron whistled. "Wow mate, looks like she's grown rather attached to you!"  
  
"Yeah..." Harry mumbled as the two started out towards the Great Hall. "She's really something else..."  
  
"Well yeah, she's from Japan. And she can certainly handle herself, the only reason that guy got a hit in was because he had height and the strength and clearly surprise." By now they had reached the entrance of the Great Hall and to their surprise saw Hermione standing with Yuriko. Not that that was strange, but Malfoy was with them!  
  
"-Are you sure your all right? Professor Snape said you'd been injured badly..." Malfoy said clearly concerned and Yuriko backed up a bit, into Harry.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine really... oh, Harry, I'm sorry-" Yuriko mumbled and Harry nodded, and then gave Draco a hard stare.  
  
"Well if your sure..." He said watching her uneasily; "I'll see you in class. Good-bye Yuriko... Hermione..." Then he left, without so much as a goodbye to Harry or Ron.  
  
"Guess we know where we stand eh mate? We're just not pretty enough." Ron said with a fake sob and threw himself onto Harry's shoulder making the girls laugh.  
  
"It just shows how love can change a person." Hermione said with a smile and Yuriko smiled back. They used to say her Grandfather was a harsh man, but he'd only been stern, and there was always a note of love underneath it. If what the villagers had said been true, love certainly changed him.  
  
"Did you hear that Ron, maybe you'll actually change into a human being once you tell Her-" Fred said brightly but Ron elbowed him hard in the stomach, causing him to cough. "Well, that wasn't necessary." With a wave he followed a pretty Ravenclaw girl into the Great Hall.  
  
The Weasley twins had decided to come back for their final year, mostly because of the fit Mrs. Weasley threw once she found out. But partly because this way they had a whole load of kids who were willing to order from their shop right at their finger tips.  
  
"Bloody git." Ron grumbled as they walked into the Great Hall and sat with each other at the last table. Hermione across from Ron, with Harry across from Yuriko they ate quickly as the new schedules were passed out.  
  
"Oh joy, we've got Potions first thing... then History of Magic." Harry groaned and slumped down in his seat.  
  
"I'm looking forward to Potions." Yuriko said happily munching on her toast.  
  
"You won't be for long, Malfoy's in that class with us." Ron warned her.  
  
She shrugged. "He can't be that bad, I mean, he's been nice to Hermione and me."  
  
"But that's only because he fancies you, I bet, tell her Hermione." Ron said confidently spreading jam on his own toast.  
  
"Well... maybe she's right Ron." Hermione said quietly and he choked on his toast, making Harry start to wallop him on the back, "I mean, he hasn't done one foul thing since we got here, he's been... pleasant."  
  
Ron simply stared at her when Harry shifted in his seat. "Hermione, I know you believe that everyone deserves a second chance in all... but it's Malfoy, I mean c'mon." Nodding in agreement, since he seemed to have lost the ability to talk, Ron continued to goggle at her.  
  
"No, I believe Yuriko's right you two, we're going to give him a chance." Hermione said firmly and Yuriko nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh come on! You two just think he deserves a second chance because most girls think he's attractive!" Ron yelled making Hermione go scarlet and Yuriko choke on her water.  
  
"That is not true Ron! Unlike you, I don't judge people on how they look, attractive or not!" Hermione snapped back and Yuriko glanced at the two uneasily before catching Harry's eye.  
  
He mouthed; 'They always fight, don't worry,' and she seemed to loosen up a bit before nodding.  
  
"-Yeah that must be true! You went out with Krum after all!" Ron yelled, the tips of his ears red and Harry groaned. This was not going to be a fun day...  
  
"Don't insult Viktor! In fact, don't talk to me at all!" She yelled, and whirled to face Yuriko, red in the face while Ron fumed slamming his goblet on the table.  
  
"Uh..." Yuriko looked curiously at Harry until an idea struck her. Turning to Hermione she whispered, "I'll be right back, I promise." Rising from her seat she grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away from the table.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Am I right in thinking that they both like each other?" She asked and he arched his eyebrow.  
  
"You know you've been here all of two minutes, and they haven't figured it out over the past six years."  
  
Yuriko laughed and he grinned. "Well now you're going to have some help, what do you say we help... nudge them in the right direction?"  
  
"Your suggesting we get those two together? I don't know... I always kinda thought when one of them was dying the other would admit it..." Harry mumbled running his hand through his hair.  
  
Yuriko laughed her musical laugh and put her hand on his arm. "Girls live for this kind of thing, oh please?" She put on her puppy dog eyes and whimpered. "Please?"  
  
Harry sighed and tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach when she touched him. "All right, but if this goes wrong it's your head."  
  
Yuriko grinned. "I promise it'll be worth it, just leave it up to me." With a wink she grabbed his arm and tugged him back to the table to see Ron glaring at Hermione's back who looked quite happy to have company besides Ron.  
  
"C'mon Hermione, let's go get good seats for Potions." Yuriko said as they gathered their stuff and started to leave when Yuriko leaned close to Harry's ear and whispered, "We'll start tomorrow, good luck with Ron!"  
  
He turned to see them leave the Great Hall, then back to his best friend who moodily stabbed at his eggs. "What could she possibly see in that grouchy git?"  
  
"I don't know Ron,"  
  
~*~b~l~a~c~k~j~a~d~e~b~e~a~d~s~*~  
  
By nine o'clock Hermione's anger had diminished somewhat and she was calmly writing a letter in the corner of the common room with Yuriko right beside her writing her own. Harry and Ron cautiously approached the table and sat down but Hermione didn't even look up.  
  
Yuriko gave Ron a sympathetic look before finishing her letter as Hermione sealed hers. "Here Yuriko, I'll take yours while I send mine." She said getting up but Yuriko grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea Hermione... someone should go with you at least." Yuriko said cautiously.  
  
"Yuriko, it's perfectly safe inside the castle." Hermione said calmly and stood and strode out the room leaving the three alone.  
  
"... Not for her I don't think so." She said looking at Hermione's empty seat.  
  
"What do you mean," Ron asked sharply.  
  
"Well it's just... the man saw Hermione's face... if she hadn't been awake... she ruined his plans... wouldn't he go after Hermione too?" Yuriko said quietly twisting her beads in her hand.  
  
Ron almost knocked over the chair getting to his feet. "Hermione!" He yelled as he ran out the portrait hole after her.  
  
Harry turned to Yuriko. "Was that part of your plan?"  
  
Yuriko looked surprised. "No... I was just thinking aloud. I mean, I don't want her to get hurt... he really does like her doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah..." 


	4. chapter three: The resemblance is uncann...

A/N: I am so sorry, I am terrible at updating gets hit with bricks Ow! But it is now officially summer so expect updates left and right. Thanks for sticking with me this long and of course... enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned Harry Potter, do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Hermione had just sent both the letters when Ron burst through the door of the Owlry. "Hermione?"  
  
Startled, she turned to face him looking confused, "Ron, what's wrong?"  
  
"What are you doing? You shouldn't be alone!" He said grabbing her hand and tugging her through the door and down the corridors.  
  
"Ron! What is with you all, honestly." Tugging her hand from his grasp she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hermione, don't you realize? That guy who attacked Yuriko could be after you too." Ron was now glaring at her, how thick could she get?  
  
"Please Ron, Hogwarts is perfectly safe-"  
  
"Oh yeah? What about what happened to Yuriko the other night? You're not going out after dark alone." His tone was firm as he grabbed her hand again and tugged her along.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "Ron... why are you being so protective of me?"  
  
He looked back and she could see the tips of his ears redden. "Someone has to,"  
  
Hermione felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. "You came all the way to the Owlry to bring me back?"  
  
He didn't look back. "Yeah,"  
  
Now she jogged slightly to keep up with him. "That's really sweet of you Ron."  
  
His face turned crimson. "Forget it, oh..." They reached the Fat Lady's portrait and he stopped and whispered to her, "What do you think of Harry and Yuriko...? Something there maybe?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "You read my mind. Yuriko is a sweet girl, and not some girly girl. She'd be good for him."  
  
"You planning a set up?" Ron grinned.  
  
"Hmm... I'm not sure, maybe they'll work it out on their own..."  
  
"Are you two going to stand there whispering all night?" The Fat Lady demanded and they quickly said the password.  
  
blackjadebeads  
  
Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, nightmares plaguing her. With a great gasp she sat up and put a trembling hand to her chest. 'Get a grip,' She snapped at herself, 'It was just a nightmare.' Sitting up she glanced around and noticed that Yuriko had closed her bed curtains. 'She remembered I guess...'  
  
Climbing out her bed she padded along the floor silently to the door. Making her way down to the common room she noticed that one of the windows was ajar. Raising an eyebrow she closed it, shutting out the chilly air instantly. 'Why did I even come down here...?' Shaking her head she climbed back up the stairs and was ready to get into bed when she stopped.  
  
'That window... it was closed when we all went up to bed... I'd better check on Yuriko.' As quietly as she could she yanked back the curtains around Yuriko's bed to find...  
  
"Empty!" Hermione gasped. Running down the stairs now she quickly climbed up the boy's staircase and went into the 6th year's room. Rushing to Ron's bed she jumped in and put a silence charm on the curtains.  
  
"Mph! Hermione! What are you doing-" He whispered sitting up.  
  
"Ron! Yuriko's gone! And one of the window's in the common room was open!" Hermione said urgently and Ron looked taken back.  
  
"Gone...? Let's get Harry, then we'll look for her, calm down all right..." They silently slipped from his bed and yanked a half awake Harry out of his own and down into the common room.  
  
"What do you mean gone? Where could she be, it's 2 o'clock in the morning!" Harry demanded furiously.  
  
"I don't know! But... did you hear that? Shh!" Hermione quickly distinguished the lights and they crouched on the floor behind the sofa.  
  
A figure dressed in all black stepped silently into the dark common room from a window that must've been 15 stories from the ground! It silently closed the window and started up the girl's dormitory steps when it stopped. From it's back it drew a deadly looking sword and faced the sofa.  
  
Stealthily creeping towards it the figure squeezed the hilt tight and snuck behind the sofa. Seeing the three crouched low it rolled it's eyes and put away it's sword.  
  
"You know, you three almost gave me a heart attack." Yuriko whispered snatching the hood off of her head and revealing her relieved face.  
  
"Yuriko!" Hermione whispered fiercely. "I thought you'd been kidnapped for goodness sakes!"  
  
Harry exchanged a brief relieved look with Ron before he light the fireplace with his wand. "You had us worried Yuriko, where did you go?"  
  
She now slipped out of her long cloak and sat on the edge of the sofa. "Out for a moment... if I'd have known you were awake I'd have left a note. I'm terribly sorry to have worried you, Hermione." Yuriko did indeed look very sorry and Hermione simply smiled at her.  
  
"It's okay Yuriko, I'm just glad your all right." Hermione patted her on the hand.  
  
Ron exchanged glances with Harry. "Wait a minute, how'd you get through that window? It's almost twenty stories high!"  
  
Yuriko looked surprised. "It wasn't that difficult, nice climb that's all." Ron's jaw dropped and Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Look Yuriko, we're not allowed out at night, especially not out on the grounds. And you shouldn't have gone out even if we were, not after that guy-" Harry lectured, sounding a bit like Hermione.  
  
"I know Harry, I shouldn't have." Yuriko interrupted him. "But I just felt like I had to get out for a minute, and I took my sword with me. I won't do it again."  
  
Hermione beamed at her while Ron was looking at Harry with a strange expression he couldn't place. "We better get back to bed, c'mon Yuriko." She tugged her up the stairs leaving the two boys alone.  
  
"You were really worried..." He said looking at Harry with a grin.  
  
Harry eyed him, "Yeah, weren't you?"  
  
"Well yeah but... not like you." Ron said looking at him.  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
"You fancy her, don't you?" He said with a big smile.  
  
"What... no I don't." Harry said dumbly, his mind sort of hazy suddenly, Yuriko?  
  
"Hm, right mate." Now Ron was smiling knowingly and Harry frowned.  
  
"Oh yeah? What about Hermione, Ron?" That wiped the smile off of his face.  
  
"...Shut up Harry."  
  
b-l-a-c-k-j-a-d-e-b-e-a-d-s  
  
The next morning the four were in Herbology working on dangerous flowers.  
  
"Do," Harry whispered.  
  
"You do!" Ron whispered back.  
  
"You,"  
  
"You,"  
  
"You,"  
  
"Both of you! Do you mind?!" Hermione whispered fiercely, "What on Earth could the two of you be going on about?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Hermione and Yuriko exchanged looks before turning back to listen to Professor Sprout continue to lecture about death roses.  
  
"Just admit it, you fancy her." Ron whispered more quietly this time.  
  
"I'll admit it when you admit you how madly in love you are with Hermione." Harry snapped, watching with satisfaction as the tips of Ron's ears reddened.  
  
"...We'll just let it go then,"  
  
"I thought so." Harry smiled smugly. To be fair to Ron, he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about Yuriko. Okay, so he was near panic when she disappeared and when she got hurt. And whenever she was too close he felt his stomach do flip-flops. Then to make matters worse when she smiled at him his head felt light.  
  
Oh gods, he did fancy her! He turned to look at her from the side. Her braid was over her shoulder and she was listening with rapt attention.  
  
"Mr. Potter! If you wouldn't mind, stop staring at her and look at me." Professor Sprout said loudly and Harry's eyes snapped to her as he felt his face flame red.  
  
Ron stuffed his fist in his mouth to stop him from laughing as his shoulders shook silently. Harry was extremely relieved when the period ended and they all begun to pack up their things. Hermione slid up next to him and spoke quietly out of the corner of her mouth, "Harry, the next time you decide to stare at her during class, try to be a bit more discreet."  
  
He was about to comment when Yuriko herself came before him. "Care to walk to the Great Hall together Harry?" Nodding they started their walk and Yuriko tugged on her beads. "So, I was thinking alone in Hogsmade in a cute little store. What do you think?"  
  
Yuriko waited patiently for his response while he stared at her. Before he finally cleared his throat. "Hogsmade... us, together?"  
  
She blinked. "Harry, I was talking about Ron and Hermione. Remember our plan to get them together?"  
  
"Oh, right. That's what I meant." He said quickly and she looked at him from the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Of course... so, good plan?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
They talked about different things until they reached the Great Hall when he noticed that she kept tugging at her beads. She looked as if she had a lot on her mind so he stayed silent.  
  
The duo sat down across from Hermione and Ron. As soon as they sat down Ron and Hermione instantly stopped talking but only Harry raised his eyebrows. Yuriko's head was cocked to the side, as if she was listening to something only she could hear.  
  
Hermione looked at her concerned then looked to the teachers' table to find a man she'd never seen before sitting there stiff as a board. "Oh my goodness! That's right, we forgot all about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
He was attractive, with long black hair like Bill Weasley's, and blazing blue eyes. In fact, Hermione looked from Yuriko to the man in bewilderment. "Yuriko, you don't have a brother do you?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione oddly then looked at the man and gaped. "Blimey! He looks just like you, Yuriko!"  
  
It was true, their features were amazingly similar, and had the man not been at least seven years older than her they could have passed for twins. In fact, he was staring at Yuriko, fixing her with an intense look and she felt forced to look away.  
  
"I... do not think so. I'm sure Grandfather would have told me if I did." But their striking resemblance unnerved her and she stared at her hand and tugged at her jade beads.  
  
Dumbledore stood and beamed at them all. "I'd like for you all to give a warm welcome to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor... Yuy." There was a loud burst off applause from the girls because he was so attractive, and from the guys because he was young and bound to be cool.  
  
"We have him first! Right after lunch," Hermione said happily and Yuriko groaned inwardly.  
  
They ate in a hurry before picking up their bags and hurrying to the class to find that Professor Yuy stood outside the door, waiting for them. He opened the door and ushered them in as Yuriko sat down on Harry's right while Hermione sat on his left and then Ron thumped down next to her.  
  
Professor Yuy walked the font of the class and put his hands behind his back. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, this class is of special interest to me." is eyes rested on Yuriko causing her to tense and look down at the tabletop. "I don't think I need to say that I expect nothing but the best from my students. We will begin immediately. Wands out."  
  
Harry and Ron grinned at each other, this class would prove to be interesting.  
  
An hour and a half later they emerged from Yuy's dark classroom in good spirits. He'd let them practice an utterly difficult spell that was supposed to make the victim speak only the truth. He'd ended the class with a small smirk and said, "So, I will of course be testing it on you lot," Half of the class had visibly paled and Ron looked as if he would pass out after giving the back of Hermione's head a stricken glance and then looking at Harry.  
  
Hermione was the only one who had laughed or rather realized that it was a joke, the spell was illegal to use on anyone.  
  
As soon as they were a good distance from his room Hermione turned to Yuriko. "He is very handsome, don't you agree?" Ron stiffened on her right and Harry smirked but Yuriko avoided her eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't say so... he looks so much like me, he unnerves me." Ron looked as if she was a brilliant scholar and Hermione slowly frowned.  
  
"You know, I did notice he was looking at you through out class, I wonder why..."  
  
"Maybe he's just as amazed at the resemblance as Yuriko is. It is uncanny." Ron suggested and Harry shook his head.  
  
"But he's looking at her as if she was... well I don't know, but it's like he's trying to probe her mind." Harry said frustrated he wasn't able to explain it better.  
  
Ron shrugged and they just kept on walking towards the common room. Until that is, Malfoy appeared in front of them.  
  
"Yuriko, may I speak to you for a moment..." He looked at the three, barely hiding his distaste. "Alone?"  
  
Harry stiffened and clutched her arm. "I wouldn't trust you with a toothpick let alone a girl, Malfoy."  
  
Hermione shot him a look but he ignored it and continued to glare at him but Yuriko smiled at Malfoy. "Harry's being silly. Of course you can Draco." She started towards him but Harry didn't let go.  
  
Hermione gave him a long look before grasping Yuriko's arm as well. "Sorry Draco, but we do have homework to do, we'll see you at dinner, you can talk to her then." And then she did something that made Ron's jaw drop. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her!  
  
"I'll see you then, good bye Yuriko, Hermione." He left quickly and Ron grabbed Hermione's arm.  
  
"What on earth are you doing? Your helping Malfoy!" Ron said in disbelief. "Next you'll be telling me you're in love with him!"  
  
Hermione glared at him. "You know what Ron? I didn't want to tell you, but your right, I do love him!" Then turned on her heel and stormed off.  
  
"Hermione!" Yuriko yelled and ran to catch up with her. "You shouldn't have done that, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack!"  
  
Hermione snorted. "I don't care! He deserved it, and he deserves it even more if he believes that rubbish!"  
  
Meanwhile, Ron stood shock still in the exact same spot where Hermione had told him off. 


End file.
